The Truth Within
by Midnight Starz 15
Summary: Not too many words could describe her. Only one to be exact, and that was strength. She had alot of it. All of her life, she's lived under the governments rule until that one day that they went too far. They took everything from her. But she swore vengance. She will find the person who ruined her life, she will take the whole government down, and she will earn back her dignity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Tiaara! Welcome to my 6th story! I like this one personally. It'll be good. Shadamy! And i need just a few OC's. Not too many. If you're a new reader, plz read and review my others stories (they're all still in progress except 1 of them.) Anyway my first chappies ti new stories are akways short so don't sweat it**

**The Truth Within chapter 1**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I'm gonna sit here. And i'm going to wait. You may think sitting ontop of a snowy hill with no warm attire is out right crazy, but when you've been through the things i've been through, things like this are smaller than a single ant in a big city. I closed my eyes; previous warm tears freezing on my cheeks, thinking about all that's happened. The deaths, the love, the new found friendships. All of that was being taken from me. My only source of true happiness after long, long years. With snow swirling in my face, I lowered my head down into the palm of my hands. What am I going to do...

_Come on Amy, you've came this far, you can't possibly stop now_

I shook my head at the words my concience was saying. That was just it. I didn't know what I was going to do. Or what I possibly could do. _he killed _my family. _He took _my dignity, my pride, my will to be stronger. My treasure...my happiness. _He knocked and held _me down. To be honest I still didn't know who the heck he was. But i'm here. And i'm waiting. I've been waiting for a very long time. Years to be exact. However, today...today was the day I would finally face him. Today was the day I would get my vengance. I didn't come this far for nothing. Hm. Well I guess I do know what i'm going to do then. 'Bout time I put a little confidence and trust in myself.

I sighed as I recapped all that has happened that resulted in me being in the position I am now. Forming a team that I eventually came to love. Finding that hedgehog I seem to be falling for. Going thrrough firey hell just to get this far. And you know what. I'm now starting to realise how good I have it in my life. I have true friends now, friends that I consider family. I remember when I absolutely refused to let anyone get close to me. Maybe I am what others call 'soft' now, but am I honestly supposed to care? Ever since daddy died, I guess I kinda went "heartless."

Shaking these thoughts out of my head, I peered ahead into the swirling blizzard. "He's here...I just know he is." I stood up and clenched my fist. "I'm going to find you. I know I don't have a strong mindset at the moment. I know that all you have to do is say a few words that can throw me entirely off course. I know these things. But i'll tell you what else I know. I know that i'm strong. At heart, in my mind, mentally...and I'm getting stronger. Each and every day that I breathe in the toxicated oxygen of this sickly earth. But most of all...

"I know I will not be defeated. I wasn't made for it."

I looked around once again. I could hear the steady, slowly increasing pounding of my heart over the roaring wind. Sweat beaded up on my forhead. He's here...I know he is. I began to get frustrated as more and more time passed. I took my staff ribbon and began banging it around me. "Where...are...you?! I know you're here! I know it!" I fell down to my knees and clutched my head with my hands. "AHHHHH!" He was...invading my mind and he wasn't even here! How is this possible...this isn't happening. I slowly looked up infront of me, ignoring the sting of my hair whipping against my face. All my memories...were seemingly flashing infront of me. I payed attention to one in particular.

Crawling foward I got a closer look. It was the memory of how all of this started. I rubbed my eyes and opened them again. This...has to be an allusion. I reached out, but as soon as I did it all began to dissapear one by one. I sat back in slight anxiety. What..what was that? The tears stopped flowing as I began to wipe them off of my moist cheeks. I do remember how all of this started, but why would it appear all of a sudden infront of me. Could be a message? A sign?

I sat back and relaxed myself. Nothing else around me mattered at this point. Sitting criss cross, I tried my best to focus my mind on the past. "How this all started...I can remember it...I see it..."

**I liked it! Did you? Hope so! See ya soon! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um...Hi XD**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I sat in my same spot. Thinking. Thinking hard. Harder than I've ever thought before. Back...back when this all started. Back when I had nothing...back in the past...I could see it. It was crystal clear now. My story...my new story. A new born legacy. I see it, and I remember it...

**3 Months earlier**

**Amy's p.o.v**

"Amy...you have good potential sweetheart, but, unfortunately, i'm not really feeling it. The plot is a bit twisted and-"

"I'm not here to listen to you critcise how I write. Just give it to me straight foward. It's either going to make it, or it's not."

"I'm sorry, but it won't."

"I don't understand! I put my long hours and hardwork into this!"

"Okay okay. Ler's say you did get it published. You must think about the expenses Ms. Rose. After all...you are kinda homeless."

"And? I can get payed for this to get published! Then i'll buy a place and-"

"Just face it Amy. It's not going to happen. Now why don't you go out? Try to get a job? A fresh start."

"Who can get a fresh start these days?!"

"Ms. Rose-"

"Just forget it! I'll try again next time." I gathered my coat ,scarf, and gloves and made my way to the door. "Stupid...company" Slamming the door behind me, I slid down to the floor; face buried in my hands. "What am I gonna do..."

"Excuse me ma'am"

I looked up with a bit of frustration at a tall, female rabbit.

"Yes?"

Leaning down, the lady got down to my level. "Sometimes a miracle can happen if you force it." The lady winked and walked off. I continued to stare at her as she walked down the long hallway. And just what was that all about? I decided to shake it off as I stood to leave. Taking the elevator down, I stared up at the five cameras on the ceiling. Stupid government...getting worser every day. I broke contact with the cameras as I came to the first floor.

I sighed as I walked out into the lobby. "Another story not published. What is it...book numberrrrrr thirteen I believe. Oh well." Two huge guards eyed me down as I left the lobby. I stared back at one with a hint of attitude. "Well? Don't you think that if I had stole something I would have been arrested by now? I'm not pray, you aren't a hawk, stop..no quit eyeing me down!" I shouldered my way between the guards with a scowl on my face. Out of no where, one p of the guards flipped me on my back and held me down.

"Little girls like you should stay at home with their mommies and barbie dolls."

Annoyed already, I spit in the guards face and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. I must admit I put up a good fight as they began pinning me to the ground. I felt a pair of handcuffs get slapped on my wrists. Great. Another arrest. I was toated out to a black van to be transported to a jail. I rolled my eyes. I've been through this already. If i'm lucky, Cream will get me out like she always does. I mean seriously, she folds her ears back and they all fall for her cuteness. I smirked as I thought of her as my secret weapon. But this could take up to four days. Hm...time to use some tactics dad always taught me.

I began coughing alot. Just a coughing fit. The two guards looked at me with disgust. Making my voice go hoarse, I went into acting mode. "Man this stuff spreads quick..."

One of the guards furrowed his eyebrows and poked me with his gun. "What are you speaking of civilian?!"

"You didn"t hear? *cough* This disease is going all around! Exposure to it could be deadly. Silly me, I already breathed in from my friend's coughs trying to *cough* take care of her. How could I be so stupid?"

The other guard began to cover his mouth with his shirt. I smirked mentally. I did my best not to blink for a few minutes, making my eyes water. Coughing some more, I looked up at the guards. "Looks like time is up for me..." I closed my eyed amd fell to the floor of the van. The guards jumped back in surprise. I listened intently on their converstaion.

"Boss is going to be pissed! We aren't allowed to kill them unless necessary!"

"We can just make up a lie!"

"He knows man! He always knows!"

"You know what this means..."

"Yep."

I listened as I heard the door to the van open. Two pairs of arms lifted me up and swung me out. I layed limp until they were fully out of sight. Standing up, I dusted myself off and clapped my hands together. "Well that was easier then expected." I turned away and began my long walk home. Well...it was sort like home I guess. I hoped to have gotten the boss's name as they were talking. No one knew who he was. I'l find out someday...I know mom and dad would want me to. I looked up as the stars began to slowly peep into the sky. It was beautiful. The one thing that was untouched by the government's iron fist. I hope it stays that way. I walked the hills and fields making my way to Cream's apartment. It was closer and she never minded me staying with her. I heard the grumble of military tanks coming from behind me. I watched as about six flew by. The guards in there looked at me as if I were a disease. Not needing to get into trouble again, I just decided to keep looking down. They were above everyone in ther minds. Nothing but scum on the bottom of their shoes. Yeah well I was going to take that thought out real quick some day. As the last tank flew by, I picked up a rock and chunked it at a guard's head. Lying down in a ditch I watched as he hunched over in pain.

Hmph. That wasn't even a milimeter of the pain they cause everyone else. I crossed my arms as I continued walking. The temperature dropped a little. It was fully dark now. My ear twitched as I heard the faint sound of dogs barking. Finally coming up to Cream's place, I knocked on the door softly. Cream opened the door quickly.

"Amy! Get in here, it's freezing!"

I stepped in and sat on the couch with vacant eyes. Cream kneeled down infront of me. "Amy?" I didn't respond. I just looked down at her. She was strong like me too. The government came one day amd took her mother away. And she's still here, hasn't shedded one tear, waiting for her mothers return. Raising money to stay at her home...surprisingly she hasn't been evicted. I layed back against the couch as Cream sat next to me. "Amy?" The shadow of the fire place danced around my face. "Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I will be Cream. I will be."

I thought about what that rabbit told me earlier. How could a miracle happen by force?I shrugged it off and layed my head layed her head on my lap. And we went to sleep. Both of us. Falling asleep on the couch with a warm fire comforting us.

**Well thats chappie 2 :) Sorry its short, certain things that happen can't go in specific chapters. It would rush the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the slow update. I've been coming up with ideas for this story and im sure you're going to like it. Hopefully love it. Plz review.**

**The Truth Within chapter 3**

**Amy's p.o.v**

My eyes opened slowly as the rays of the morning sun danced through the blinds of Cream's room. Cream rolled over in the middle of the night and was now sleeping on the floor. I smiled just a tiny bit. Smiling happened to be one if the habits I've dropped. There were five actually. Smiling, Laughing, trusting, friendships, and...love. No way I was gaining those back...no sir. I mean sure, Cream was a friend, but I viewed her more as family. My only family I have left. Stretching, I walked over to Cream's tiny kitchen.

Sad. All she had was a few frozen biscuits, and one bag full of vegetables. Then again, what more could you get out of this evil growing society?. Not wanting to waste her food, I began warming up one biscuit for both of us to share. Cream yawned and sat up, not too surprised that she was on the floor again. I held out my hand to help her up.

"You can fix two biscuits."

"Don't wanna waste your food."

"It's fine really, Mr. Sonic brings me some every other day."

"Who?"

"Oh yeah...I never told you about him..."

A bit hurt that Cream forgot to tell me about some guy coming to her apartment, I sat on the couch staring at the wall. Yep, no television either. Cream stepped up and sat next to me. "I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's okay, Cream."

"..."

"Potential for a boyfriend?" Cream blushed a deep red and shook her head so rapidly you'd think her neck would snap at any given moment.

"N-No! It's not like that! As a matter of fact...he's actually more of your type..."

"No no Cream. I'm not into rabbits that way...I mean I don't date them...you know that."

"That's not what I mean. I mean he's a hedgehog like you."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that relationships, or love, is on my list of habits that I dropped years ago."

"Yeah I know. I showed him a picture of you and he seems to really like you. He wanted to meet you the next time he delivered some food. Though I told him it'd be a point five, five, five percent you'd be interested in dating. Then-"

"Wait...you showed him a picture of me?"

"Yes...?"

"CREAM!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"It's fine..."

"Really?"

"No. Never do that again."

"Yes ma'am."

"So when is he supposed to be here?"

"Mmmm...I don't know. He tends to pop up at random times. Then he's gone just like that."

"Huh?"

"Yep. A real blue blur."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Shrugging I went into the bathroom to change clothes. I looked in the mirror and raised one eyebrow. I looked like I hadn't slept in days. Which was true. Juggling finding places to sleep, getting my journals published, and figuring out a plan to take down the government. That...that was my utmost main priority. Taking them down. I'd need help that's for sure, but who? I'll run it by Cream later and see what she thinks about it. Taking a deep breath, I turned on some hot shower water.

**Cream's p.o.v**

Sitting on the cabinet, I began to swing my legs back and forth. I hope Sonic gets here soon. I really think Amy needs to meet someone. I'd hate for her to grow old and lonely. Then again...she's only fifteen...she'll manage. I wish I was as old as her. One year makes a big difference in my eyes. Who can blame me? I heard soft whisping sound outside. Hopping down, I hopped up to look out of the peephole. I excitedly opened the door.

"Good morning Sonic!" I moved aside as he bought in a crate of snacks and food. He truly was the best! "She's here!"

"Who?"

"Amy!"

"Ah, where is she?"

"She's in my room changing clothes! Should be out any minute!"

"Alright. Do you mind if I use your restroom?"

"Go on ahead." I smiled as Sonic left my tiny kitchen. I then heard the faint sound of shower water. Wait...Amy's in the bathroom! I turbed around at the sudden smokey smell. I ran over to check on the biscuits. I wiped my forhead in relief. Atleast they didn't burn.

"AHHHHH!"

I jumped at the sudden scream. Hm...wonder what that was about?"

**Sonic's p.o.v**

whistling as I made my way to the bathroom, I began to hear...shower water? Hm...Cream must have had the water warming up for herself. Twisting the doorknob, my face turned a deep shade of red.

**Amy's p.o.v**

After getting clean, I stepped out of the shower, water still running for Cream. That way it could already be hot. I began to fix my hair in the mirror. I heard the twisting of the door knob. Looking at it suspiciously, I then went a deep shade of red as a blue hedgehog walked in.

"AHHHHHH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"..."

"GET OUT!"

"...huh..."

Pulling a towel over my body, I grabbed Creams hair dryer and threw it at him. Unfortunately, he dodged it and ran out the bathroom. Grabbing the paper towel holder, I ran after him and tackled him. I gave about two or three words as I beat him.

"Who the...*BAM* hell are you! *BAM* How dare *BAM* you *BAM* walk in un-announced! *CRACK* Who are you?! *BANG* You perverted *BAM* FREAK!" *BANG*

Cream ran in frantically, pulling me off of him. I kept swinging, hoping to get a last few hits at him. "Cream! Who is this?! Why is he in your apartment?! Are you having an affair?! What the hell is going on?! Why did he walk in on me?!"

"Well. He's here to deliver food. No, we are not having affairs. I'm not too sure what's going on at the moment. He walked in on you because he thought you were in my room changing. I was gonna stop him as soon as I heard shower water, but the biscuits were going to burn. Oh and this is Sonic."

Still breathing heavily, I pointed my 'weapon' at Sonic. "You heard water running! Why didn't you knock?!"

"Well...Cream said you were in her room dressing, so I thought Cream was running water for herself..."

"...Are you retarded?"

"Excuse me?"

"YOU ALWAYS KNOCK DUMB ASS!"

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE GETTING ALL GIRLY AND SCREAMING!"

"YOU STOOD THERE LOOKING AT ME!"

"I WAS SHOCKED!"

"WHICH IS THE VERY REASON YOU GOT BEAT!"

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

**Cream's p.o.v**

My ears folded down as the two went back and forth. I sighed, shaking my head. Amy didn't even notice she was still wrapped up in a towel. Well...they argue like a married couple, who says they can't be one?

**Tell me what ya thought ^-^ See ya soon XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi im back. A lot has been going on lately but im back**

**The Truth Within chapter 4**

**No p.o.v**

After a HUGE misunderstanding, Cream, Amy, and Sonic sat peacefully on the couch; this time with Amy in clothes. Amy glanced at Sonic every once in a while when he wasn't glancing at her. Cream cleared her throat and forced a smile on her face.

"Well then. Sonic, Amy, I think we've all had a rough morning agreed?"

"Uh huh."

"Sure."

"Sooo...maybe we could have some fun?"

"Excuse me Cream, but since when was he invited to stay?! I thought he was here to deliver, not live!"

"Yes well...I kinda forgot to mention that Sonic stays every once in a while...well, he comes around alot. He doesn't really live here..."

"..."

"Anyway-"

"Is there anything else I should know about?!"

"No...I don't believe so. You didn't know because you've been gone a lot for the past few weeks trying to publish that book of yours, which by the way, I believe has a lot of potential to be a top world seller."

"Thank you ."

"Anyway, Sonic is this okay with you?"

"It's fine. I don't like to put my load on anyone anyway. It'll be like I was never here. Literally."

"So...about the shower thing..."

"Let's not talk about it..."

"Yeah, it never happened."

whistling innocently, Cream looked at her small clock on the wall. "Oh look at the time. I'll be right back!" Amy looked at Cream confused. "What? Where are you-" Cream ran out and slammed the door before Amy could finish. "...going?" Sonic chuckled a bit. "Guess that leaves me and you."

"Nope. Just you."

"And where are you going?"

"Sorry dad, I forgot I have to tell you all of my business."

"What's your problem?!"

"What's yours?!"

"You! Since i've came i've tried to be nice to you, but all you do is yell at me!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not a whore who likes people walking in on them naked!"

"It's not like you had much to see anyway..."

"What?!"

"Nothing."

"Just go away!"

"No."

"..."

"I know you."

"No you don't! No one does."

"Yeah, I do. You're that type of person that doesn't want to give up anything if they don't have to. That person that never takes no for an answer. That person who's determined to take down the evil in this world if given the chance. Yes these qualities are good, but i'm going to he honest with you. When you display them, i find you extremely annoying. Why? Simple. You're also that person who throws a fit when they don't get what they want. I'm not calling you a spoiled brat because you seemingly have nothing to be spoiled over. You're that person who can get the mindset that everyone against them. Well I for one am not. I need you to trust that. I don't know what you've been through, but I know its been a lot. I've gone through a lot too. In my opinion, people are getting worse everyday with our current government. Sure, i'd like to get back what they've took from me, but-"

"I don't mean to interrupt your speech, but what did they take?"

"Oh so you do care?"

"One could say that, yes."

"Well if you must know, they took my best friend."

"And that is...?"

"I don't usually speak of his name. He died a long time ago. I'll tell you the story another time though. I happen to be in a good mood today, and speaking of it will only bring me down. Yes, before you ask, I have feelings too. Hm. If only I could avenge him, all my friends by my side. If they were still here anyway. You know I even had this necklace of his. It was pure gold. Government took it from me to give to whoever it is leading them. However-"

"Wait! Say that again!"

"However?"

"Before that!"

"Oh. The government took his necklace-"

"No no! Before that!"

"Um...about my friends"

"Come on Sonic, work with me here! Before that!"

"I wish I could...avenge-"

"BINGO!"

"We're playing a game?"

"No! This is no time for jokes! I know what we have to do!"

"Wait...we?"

"You said you wanted to avenge him...and I want to find out what happened to my family that day. Then..then you said with all of your friends by your side...yes! You have no friends here! So all we have to do is...is make a team! "

"We?"

"A team full of people who've had something taken from them! It'd have to be a big team though! Then together we could take down the government!"

"We?"

"Then we all go on with our happy lives! And we get to avenge anything we lost, or find anything we had taken from us!"

"...We?"

"Yes! It's the perfect plan Sonic!" Amy hopped up on the couch. "And I, ofcourse, will lead us to victory! We'll be worldwide known heroes!"

"We...?"

"Yes! We! Sonic you're brilliant! So...first step is to make our team!"

"Amy...no."

"No?"

"It's too dangerous. Somebody could get hurt."

"It's still worth a try isn't it? I've lived my whole life in their shadow and i'm ready to put my foot down. I'm ready to be free! Aren't...aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then it's settled! We'll make a team! I'm issuing Cream apart of the team! You too!"

"Wait..."

"What?"

*sigh* Promise me something first."

"What?"

"If things get too deep and dangerous, we stop."

"Yeah yeah whatever! Okay so-"

"Amy, i'm serious."

"I know, I know! Now will you help?"

"..."

"Well...?"

"I know a few people here and there to help us."

"Yes!"

**now this story is on the road XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**ur gonna love this story! I can almost guarantee it! XD**

**The truth within chapter 5**

**Amy's p.o.v**

Pacing back ń forth in front my two team members, I thought diligently of a master plan. "First things first, we need more people." Cream, who had her ears folded back in fear, shuffled her feet. "Don't get me wrong Amy, you are my best friend, but going against the entire government isn't the brightest idea..maybe we should just stick to our lives and-"

"But that's just it Cream! With the government's iron fist banging over our heads, we don't, will not, and won't ever have our own true lives!"

"But..but.."

"No buts except the ones we're gonna kick Cream! Understood? Now i'm giving you the honor of letting you have my first open position."

"Position?"

"Of course! When we form our team every member must have a job! You my friend will be my assistant! It's a very important job okay? And you, Sonic, are awarded the position of second in command. Ya know, since i'm the leader and all."

"O-Okay Amy."

"Uh huh..."

"After our team is formed, we must all have our own personal defense mechanisms!"

"What?!"

"Weapons Cream. But you'll get something small so it's okay. I know you can't handle the big stuff."

"Well that's a relief..."

"Sonic!"

"Umhm?"

"I want you to make flyers! We need anyone we can get!"

"There are guards everywhere, mind you!"

"Hm..you're right. This means we must search by foot! Cream you handle the South side of town; Sonic, north."

"B-but the south ismore dangerous!"

"Then i'll take the south and you can do the north with Sonic. Good enough?"

"I guess.."

"Now then. Before we start, do any of you know anybody that may be of some help?" I looked Crean and Sonic dead in the eye. Sonic fiddled with his gloves nervously. Hm.."Do you know something Sonic? Are you hiding anything?"

"Well...there is this hedgehog.."

"Yes...?"

"But..he's not trustworthy okay? Or at least I don't trust him..."

"Oh really?"

"Honest! I never should have trusted him! Let alone tell you about him..."

"Name?"

"..."

"Name?!"

"...Shadow."

"Well if we need an extra person we'll recruit him."

"But-"

"What did I tell Cream?!"

"No buts except the ones we're gonna kick..."

"Exactly! And you know what? We're gonna kick alot of them!"

"Alright ms. 'Let's form an army and take down the government', lets say we did succeed. Then what?"

"Then we give everybody back what they've wanted or have got taken from them! If it was someone who was killed, we'll have a public memorial in remembering each and every one of them!"

"Wow you really had this planned out Amy!"

"So you really think this is gonna work Ames?"

"One of the biggest things about this plan Sonic, I don't think! I KNOW!"

"Gotcha..."

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's get started!"

**Sonic's p.o.v**

This is crazy. Not just crazy, but completely outrageous! Does she seriously think...oh who am I kidding. Even a little part of me has always wanted to be a bit of a rebel. But with an entire team? Now that's action! I guess it shouldn't be that bad. Following a skipping Cream out the door, we began to make our way to the northern side of town.

"I sure hope Amy will be okay. The southern side of town is really...grouchy?"

"Oh i'm sure she'll be fine Cream. After all, the girls got enough attitude to scare off a whole attitude of lions."

"Knowing Amy she'd probably try to take them all on!"

Sharing a quick laugh with Cream, we made a sprint off to town; ready to find people to join our team.

**Amy's p.o.v**

Hm...someone who looks worthy enough. Someone...who...Ah ha! Running up to a local map of the city, I traced my finger to the deepest part of town. Down south of course. There is where I should find a hard-core powerful guy! And maybe...maybe all of our team doesn't rest in this run down town! Maybe they're all over the place! As we make our way to the governments area we'll pick up some people on the way! Such a brilliant plan...good thinking Amy.

I couldn't help but notice that the deeper I got into my assigned area of town, the more dirty looks I would receive. Looking left and right, I continued my walk. Hmph. What did I do to them? Better yet, what did the government? Nevertheless, I wasn't here to make enemies. I'm here to find suitable members for my upcoming team.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"STAY STILL! HALT! WE ORDER YOU!"

"NEVER!"

Curious of all the yelling and commotion, I ran across the street to an old, smelly bar. Inside, two guards were chasing after someone. Pushing my way through the crowd to see who it was being chased, I got frustrated at my height not allowing me to see. Finally getting through, my eyes widened at the scene unfolding before me. There, two guards were chasing after a green hawk. A small smile appeared on my face as the guards tripped over empty beer bottles, and rammed into chairs. However what caught my attention the most was that this said hawk was not on his feet, but on some flying contraption. Almost like a skateboard with no wheels! Catching a brief eye contact with him, something told me that I needed to get to know this hawk better. But how?

"STAY STILL DAMNIT!"

"You guys are pretty slow for some guards! Haha!"

"CATCH HIM!"

The crowd roared in excitement as the hawk flew around the bar. Finally the two guards winded up running into each other. One pulled out a walkey talkey, calling for immediate back up. The hawk smirked in victory. "Well that's my cue to go!" Before i even processed it, I called out to him.

"WAIT!"

"Huh?"

Two more big guards busted through the door. The crowd all began to run out of the back door. Looking at them run like cowards, a guard snatched me by the arm and pulled me close.

"You're the one who said you were sick! Why aren't you dead?!"

"Uh..um...ya know...found a cure?"

"You're coming with me!"

"I'm afraid I can't have that sir!" I gasped as the hawk pulled me onto his levitating board and zoomed out the front. I laughed out loud, enjoying the wind rushing against my face. Holding onto the hawk, I relaxed and enjoyed the joy ride over the town. Children looked up amazed while few adults shook their head in shame.

"Wooooooohooooo!"

"Hey! What's your name kid?"

"Amy! Amy Rose!"

"Well Amy, i'm Jet! Jet the hawk! Enjoy the ride!"

I screamed in excitement as we soared through and over town. I just had to get me one of these!

**Sonic's p.o.v**

As each minute passed, I grew more and more frustrated. All these people are either too scared or nice to even talk! Maybe we should have taken the south side after all...Cream, on the other hand, must have a very high patience bar.

"I wonder how Amy is doing Sonic?"

"Ah...she should be doing just...fine?" Creams eyes followed mine and we both gasped. In front of us was...well it seemed like a tiny mechanical butterfly. Cream giggled in amazement. To her dismay, it began flying away. "Sonic, do you mind if we split up a bit?"

"No problem Cream. Meet me back at your apartment okay?"

"Yes sir!" Cream then ran off in chase of that butterfly. "Well. Looks like i'm on my own...again.."

**Cream's p.o.v**

That butterfly thing was not ordinary! I just had to find out who made it! I hope it leads me to her! Whoever made this just has to be a genius! And i'm sure Amy will find her useful! The butterfly lead me to a..old, small little shack! Inside I could see a few colorful fumes dancing around. Stepping up to the door, I held out my hand to knock. I yelped as the door flew open, knocking me and whoever was in there down. I heard coughing and gagging as I tried to clear the smoke out of my vision. "Hello?"

"Yeah, sorry I knocked you over. Must have used the wrong chemical...again."

My eyes widened again. Sure it was high pitched voice, but that was no girl! Looking up, I saw a white gloved hand reaching out to me. Taking it, I was gently pulled up. Standing up, my caramel eyes met blue and my heart skipped a beat. Before me stood a yellow fox with...two tails. How interesting...

"You okay?"

Nodding slowly, I looked around for what I was chasing after. Pointing at it, the fox looked at it too. "Oh gee, thanks! I was looking for this. Where did you find it?"

"It was just flying around me and a friend of mine. No harm done. Um...who are you?"

"Miles, but please just call me Tails. As you can see..I have more than one."

"Was that the result of an experiment."

"Nooo...I may look it, but i'm not a..fox. I'm a kitsune. It's similar though."

"Oh..okay. Well i'm Cream. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Our eye contact lingered for a bit and I blushed a bit. I never did before, but I think I believe im love at first sight now..this..this was just...he was just...magical...

**That was cute. I also can't accept too many oc's. At least 3 at the most. Sorry. See ya soon XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :) i guess this story will be long too :P**

**The truth within chapter 6**

**Amy's p.o.v**

Soaring all through town, I shouted in excitement. Jet made his way over the city barrier walls. I held on as he flew into the dense part of a forest. Helping me off, I looked around in complete amazement. All around were streaming lights, a few chairs, a pond, food, lot's of stuff! "Did you make all of this?!"

"Sorta. The pond was already there. Anyway, what were you doing back there."

"I'm recruiting members for my team!"

"Oh?"

"We're gonna bring the government down to its knees! Join us!"

"How many members do you have?"

"So far, just two, but we're gonna form a huge group! I'm the leader of course."

"Umhm. Any requirements?"

"Strength is a priority..."

"Got it."

"Speed is a must..."

"Right here."

"Skills are a big thing..."

"It's my middle name."

"Along with fitness..."

"Born with it."

"With a dab of attitude..."

"All the more reason to recruit me."

"The ability to face danger..."

"Done it everyday."

"Then you ready?"

"Bring it."

"One last thing!"

"Shoot."

"What has the government took from you?"

"Hmph. Don't get me started. So much! My parents had the biggest business in town! Money was never a problem for us. I was next in line to run the business. The government sent some people to take all the money. Something about a tax. Yeah well what tax cost that much?! Well anyway mom and dad got sick. We had no money left to get them the proper medical attention, so they passed on.

I really had no buisness to run, but I tried to live on my father:s legacy. Surprisingly, I got things back on track, that is until some guards threw me out of the city. Said I was encouraging people to actually try and make money and do something for themselves. But that's a good thing right? Well not in their eyes. So I was forbidden to come back. That's how I made this baby!"

I smiled as Jet waved his board around.

"Called a hover board. But I didn't make it alone. Out here, I met to rogues names Storm and Wave. We became really close."

"Well where are they now?"

"Ah, I dunno. Somewhere. We just eventually split up and went our separate ways. This is why I always go in and out of the city. One, to piss the guards off, and two, to get various supplies."

"Wow..."

"Anything else?"

Taking Jet's hand in mine, I shook it happily. "Welcome to the team!"

**Cream's p.o.v**

Wow. So you made all of this?"

"Yeah I did."

"Tails. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Well...if you could do one thing what would it be?"

"Hm. I'd probably change this world. Starting with the government. They force me to make weapons for their guards every year. One year I didn't and they took away everything I had. I guess I'd just wanna be set free from under their control."

"And what if I told you that a friend of a mine is forming a team to take down the government?"

"Then i'd decline the offer to join."

"But why?"

"I like to fantasize, yes, but I don't plan on trying to live them out. Too dangerous. Besides, the last time I tried they took everything away. Even killed my mother when I was a baby just so they could have me. I raised in the richer area then transferred here to work. Guards come pick up any supplies at the end of every other month. Then a whole new set of everything at the end of the year. Though I don't know what they plan to do with it. We aren't in any wars against people.

"Tails, maybe it's a good thing to live out your fantasies! You could join the team! With your skills, we could use you as a mechanic. You'd be a huge help! Please?"

"Cream..."

"Pwetty pwease?"

"Why does this happen to me..."

"So you will?"

"Yay! I promise you won't regret it! Come on!"

"To..?"

"My apartment! Well my mom's, but she's not here..anyway, let's go."

"Wait."

"What?"

"What about the supplies? The guards are coming tonight!"

"Amy will handle that. I assure you."

"Cream, are you sure about that?"

"Yeah! Oh, bring that mechanical butterfly too!"

"Oh yeah, you can have that. Paint it if you want."

"But you worked so hard on it."

"It's fine. Make it pretty, like you."

I blushed deeply as I began to lead Tails to my place.

**i had to make this one short cuz my battery is low and it needs to charge XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just an update, Allen (my boyfriend) woke up today. Im so happy you guys. Anyway he doesn't remember me unfortunately :/ but thats okay because as my good friend Sonic MX told me, i can just make new memories with him. So right now we're just taking things slow which is fine with me. He wasnt sure we should still date in fear of something else hapenning but i promised i wouldnt let it. There was no way i was letting him go. (That is my man after all XD)**

**Well, expect new updates monday. I'll be out of school for Martin Luther King day. Wish he was still here. Anyway see ya soon.**


End file.
